


Tease

by prescellphone



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prescellphone/pseuds/prescellphone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaby enjoys teasing Illya, especially in nothing but lingerie. </p><p>Music: Sexy Silk by Jessie J, Chains by Nick Jonas, and One Time by Marian Hill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Dear lord, I wrote a small smut fic. Never done it before and it felt like satan was breathing down my neck the entire time. I must say, I rather enjoyed it. Maybe I'll have the balls to go into more detail next time.
> 
> Slight inspiration from X-Men: First Class

* * *

 

       “I like that one. What do you think, Peril?”

        Napoleon turned to look over his shoulder at Illya, who was standing with his arms crossed across his chest. He had been unusually silent while helping dress Gaby.

        Illya gave Gaby a quick lookover, his palms sweaty, “It looks…good.”

        Gaby grinned slyly as she looked at herself in the mirror. The black bra she wore was thin and see-through, and Gaby was pleased with the way it showed off her chest, which she had always thought was below average. The bra matched her lacey underwear, and the garter belt holding up her stockings made her legs look tangible and long. She should wear fancy lingerie like this more often.

        Napoleon stood up and searched through the piles of shoes Gaby owned. Pulling a pair of black heels out of the mess, he held them out to her. She turned, surprised about the distance he set between them. Gaby sauntered over, not missing how his eyes followed her hips.

        Grabbing the heels, she smirked, “You boys are so weak. I haven’t even done my hair or makeup yet and you’re melting in your shoes.”

        Napoleon put his hands in his pockets, shrugging his shoulders, “I offered my service already.”

        Gaby shot him a sour look while pulling the heels on, “And I said no. How does it feel to have such a gorgeous partner and not get to share a bed with her?”

        Napoleon simply grinned, “Not as bad as you think.”

       By the time her heels were on, her eyes were level with his nose. Gaby had to hand it to him, his eyes never left hers. He was definitely a womanizer but he had boundaries on taken women. She respected him for it.

       “Well, give me an hour and I’ll be ready to go. I think I’m going to enjoy this mission.”

       Gaby moved around Napoleon, passing Illya to the bathroom. Illya’s eyes were focused on his bruised hands when she paused next to him.

       “Hair up or down?”

       She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail with an innocent look. Illya reluctantly looked down at her, his eyes focused on her hair and nothing else.

       He cleared his throat, “Down.”

       Gaby let her hair fall over her shoulders and ran her fingers across his arm when she turned to the bathroom. Illya watched quietly, his body all of sudden too hot.

       “She’s extra feisty tonight. Good luck taming her after this mission, Peril.”

       Illya couldn’t wait.

 

       More than an hour later, Gaby emerged from the bathroom where her music was still playing loudly. Illya and Napoleon had been pacing the room already dressed for the mission, but both stopped in their tracks.

       Gaby flipped her hair over her shoulder, her perfume filling the room, “Think I can pass as a professional?”

       She watched Illya swallow thickly and her gut twisted. She knew what she was doing to him and it was turning her on like no other.

       Napoleon clapped twice, “Well done Ms. Teller.”

       Placing her hands on her hips, Gaby smiled, “Thank you Napoleon. Are we ready to go?”

       “Yes,” Illya answered abruptly, his hurried feet taking him to the door.

       After turning off Gaby’s music, they headed out of the hotel room and split into their separate vehicles, Gaby and Illya in one and Napoleon in another.

       Gaby and Illya sat in silence, both of their hands twitching in their laps.

       “Scared?” Illya muttered.

       Gaby turned to him, “Nervous.”

       His blue eyes were dark, “You’ll be safe. Napoleon will be watching and I’ll be in the room next to you.”

       “I’m not nervous about that. I just haven’t seduced someone in months.”

       Illya let out a small breath, “Practice helps.”

       Gaby grinned as Illya glanced at her. She slid across the seat slowly until her hips touched his. His breath hitched when she placed her hand on his thigh and leaned closer, her eyes dark and piercing from the makeup lining them.

       “Practice?”

       She whispered the words, her fingers itching up his leg. Her hair fell over her shoulder as she got an inch from Illya’s mouth.

       Illya was frozen in his seat. She was teasing him on purpose, his brain knew it but his body didn’t. The collar of his suit was suffocating him and his pants were unusually tight. His thoughts were caught up with idea of him ripping the lingerie off and taking her right there.

       Gaby knew she had him. She felt the car stop and realized she needed to finish this soon or risk Illya losing his cool. Despite how much she wanted it, Gaby knew the mission was first priority. Illya’s issues could wait for later.

       Licking her lips, she let her hand linger over the one place he wanted her to go.

       She fluttered her eyes and let a soft breath hit his mouth, “How was that for practice?”

       Gaby pulled away from him, her red lips forming a wicked smile before she climbed out of the car. Illya relaxed against the seat, his pulse beating rapidly in his ears. Hopefully Napoleon hadn’t seen the altercation. Illya would never hear the end of it.

       Taking a deep breath, he fixed the front of his pants and got out of the car, his cool exterior back in place. Gaby had already taken her place in the group of half-naked girls being brought in to a club for mayors and gangsters. Illya passed the girls, giving them a lingering gaze as he handed his fake ID to the security guard. Girls waved with seductive looks when he walked through the doors into the club. 

       It was a private party but nonetheless packed with important people. Illya recognized the police captain, a well-known gangster, and a running candidate for office. He found their target quickly, a political man with embezzled money filling his bank account and illegal guns in a warehouse in Boston.

       Sighing, he ordered a drink and watched casually as the group of girls were brought in. Men cheered and held out their arms, wrapping them around girls’ shoulders. Gaby weaved through the crowd, smiling politely when men reached for her. She got herself away quickly though and was soon by the target’s side. Her smile was oozing sex and the man smirked back.

       Illya shifted on his feet, his hand tightening around the glass before he could pull his eyes away. It was only a mission. Besides, she had already shown her preference for him in the past couple months. And at the end of the night, she would be climbing into bed with him.

       Still, Illya didn’t approve of the way the target looked at her like she was nothing more than a plaything. Grunting, Illya turned away when Gaby was pulled up the stairs to the target’s VIP room for the night. With no reports from Napoleon, Illya assumed all was going well outside. He took a seat at the bar patiently, asking for another vodka.

       The exchange lasted about an hour. Illya saw Gaby making her way downstairs by herself, her lipstick smeared and one of her stockings lower than the other. Illya downed his drink and grabbed the next one.

       Gaby searched the room and found Illya easily in the crowd. She made her way to him, his back leaning against the bar and a drink in his hand. She smiled sweetly, her way of telling him that everything went well.

       Illya nodded, not missing the new discolored mark on her neck. She took the drink from his hand and drank it, her face not amused with the scotch. She leaned close to him, playing the part of a helpless girl.

       Illya glanced at his watch. All three of them were to meet up at a designated spot in thirty minutes. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with the time.

       “I’m dying in here. Let’s go.”

       Gaby fixed her lipstick in the mirror behind the bar. Illya sighed heavily. With his hand placed on her lower hip, they walked to the back door together, their bodies pressed to each other. No one gave them a second look when they slipped out into the night.

       “God, it was hot in there.”

       Gaby reached down, taking her heels off. She almost put them back on after seeing the true height difference between her and Illya, but she would never admit how much she loved it.

       “You’re going to tear your tights.”

       Illya smiled down at her as they walked down the abandoned alley to the empty neighborhood where they were supposed to meet.

       Gaby kicked a rock, “I have another pair. I couldn’t stop myself from buying more than one. Also, the heels were killing me.”

       They walked quietly, the only sound of Gaby kicking rocks every once in a while.

       “How did the seducing go?” Illya mumbled.

       Glancing over at Illya as they stopped at the meeting spot, Gaby leaned back against the brick wall only reaching up to her chest.

       “Oh you know, typical stuff. Tell him how good he looks, offer to help him take off his tie, make out a little bit, let him get comfortable, and then watch as the drugs I put in his drink make him pass out. Of course I then put him in the bathtub and slit his wrists. Suicide is a horrible thing.”

       Illya thought it was kind of messed up how turned on he was at the idea of Gaby murdering a man so casually.

       “Make out a little bit?” Illya moved closer to her. Gaby rolled her eyes before lifting herself onto the brick wall and falling to the opposite side. Illya looked at her from across the wall.

       “Yeah. It was actually horrible. He was all over the place and didn’t understand the idea of too much tongue.”

       “Americans. Don’t know a thing.”

       Illya watched Gaby raise an eyebrow.

       “Oh? You think there are better kissers out there?”

       Gaby didn’t have time to catch her breath before Illya launched himself over the short wall. She was reaching out for the wall when Illya kissed her roughly, pressing her against the bricks. Moaning into the kiss, Gaby nearly melted when Illya grabbed her ass, pulling her against him. He moved his mouth down her neck, biting the same mark from the man earlier. Gaby rolled her eyes. Men were too possessive.

       She pushed him back and pressed her lips to his jaw. Her hands fumbled with his belt and Illya shivered against her touch.

       “Napoleon will be here any minute.” His voice rasped.

       Gaby smiled when her hands slid into his pants, “All I need is one minute. Plus, I owe you for the tease earlier.”

       Illya choked, his head falling down next to her shoulder, as her hands worked him up. She laughed lightly against his jaw before deliberately kneeling slowly, a smirk sent back up to him. She was going to show him just how good she was at seducing.

       Replacing her hands with her mouth, Gaby slid her painted lips across his length. Illya groaned harshly, his hand gripping the edge of the wall above her as his knees weakened. If he didn’t organize his thoughts, she was going to make short work of him.

       She had one hand on his thigh and the other working with her mouth. Gaby glanced up and found Illya with a hand across his eyes, trying to keep his crumbling calm composure. She couldn’t help feeling proud of making the Russian so weak. Gaby was used to men falling for her, but they had all been overconfident about their abilities. Illya had been humble and she found out through experience how his KGB training had enhanced everything. Also, he was completely selfless in bed; making sure she had had her fill at least three times before he allowed himself any. Gaby was ready to return the favor.

       Speeding up her movements, Gaby watched his grip on the wall tighten and his chest begin to heave. She knew the tell tale signs of when he was close. 

       “Блядь.”

       Illya was beginning to see stars when he heard footsteps. His eyes shot open and he placed a hand on Gaby’s head, obstructing her from moving.

       “You’re here early, Peril.”

       Napoleon walked down the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets. Illya tried to calm his heaving breaths as Gaby removed her mouth. He let his hands fall to his sides casually, knowing the wall was high enough to hide anything below his waist. As long as Napoleon didn’t lean over the wall, they were safe.

       “Where’s Gaby?”

       Napoleon stopped on the other side of the wall, his eyes searching the surrounding area.

       Illya shifted, “She wanted to stay back for a bit and make sure her tracks were covered.”

       “Hmm. How did it go?”

       Gaby watched Illya’s fingers twitch. She smiled to herself before returning to her job, making Illya’s legs tense underneath her hands.

       Illya stammered, “Fine. I didn’t see any problems. You?”

       Napoleon’s smile was devious, “All good from my end. How long did Gaby say she would take?”

       Increasing her grip and pulling back with her mouth quickly, Gaby smirked when Illya shuddered.

       “Uh, maybe a minute or two.”

       Illya wasn’t sure if he was replying to Napoleon or giving the time he had left before he lost it. Spots were already appearing in his sight again.

       Nodding, Napoleon stretched his arms, “Well, I met a lovely lady leaving the club and she’s expecting me soon. So I’m going to head out.”

       Relief flooded through Illya before Gaby swirled her tongue and his knees nearly collapsed. Illya was too close for comfort, and Gaby knew it as she sped up. It took everything in Illya not to curse out loud.

       Napoleon turned away, his hand raised above his head in goodbye.

       “Have a fun night. I’ll see _you guys_ in the morning.”

       Illya froze, all pleasure lost as all-knowing Napoleon walked away. Gaby frowned before standing back up and placing her heels on the top of the wall. She knew it was a lost cause now.

       Illya fixed himself embarrassingly, his face flushed as Gaby wiped her mouth.   

       She watched him correct his suit and run a hand through his hair. She felt guilty for teasing him twice in one night. It was unacceptable considering how much he always did for her. He could probably get her off with just his voice. She was going to have to step up her game.

       Gripping the back of his neck, Gaby pulled him into a heated kiss. He growled against her lips and gripped her hips painfully.

       She paused for breath, “I’m finishing this tonight.”

       Illya’s chest heaved, “Keep the lingerie on.”

 


End file.
